Enigmatic Florae
by gurl
Summary: An original L/J romance with a plot, not too much fluff, a slut!Lily, a magical, ditzy Petunia, a charming Snape, and an angsty James. Although things do not seem to go along with the canon (like a magical Petunia), everything will work out later.
1. Dandelion's Lily

Enigmatic Florae

Chapter One--Dandelion's Lily

Author: Gurl

Author Email: goeungurl@yahoo.com

Category: Adventure/Romance

Keywords: MWPP, l/j, dandelion, enigmatic, flower

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: All Four Books

Summary: An original L/J romance with a plot, not too much fluff, a slut!Lily, a magical, ditzy Petunia, a charming Snape, and an angsty James. Although things do not seem to go along with the canon (like a magical Petunia), everything will work out later.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements is intended.

A/N: Many thanks to RheaDolores and Aimee for the beta-ing (Both members of my procrastination club g). I finally did it you guys!!--after like what. only five mints? ^_~ Also, I've been having trouble uploading so if you can't read this email me and I'll send this to you. ^_^

It was a peaceful sunny spring day. Just a regular school day. Like any other day. With the same people. The same corridors. The same conversations.

"Hey, Dandelion!" called Sam Kaye.

"Yeah?" answered Lily Evans.

"Got some time tonight to give a guy some pleasure?"

The same laughter. The same insults.

With a sigh, Lily headed off to class.

Transfiguration again. You'd think they'd give some variation. For all of the six years Lily had been at Hogwarts, they had had Transfiguration every other day. Like she did for every transfiguration class for six years (and all her other classes for that matter) Lily positioned herself in her chair, crossed her legs, checked her makeup, and made sure her thighs showed through the slit in her school robes--just like Petunia had told her to do. Sitting in the last row of class she settled down to take her afternoon nap.

However, the sandman (or whoever works the daytime shift) seemed to elude her. Maybe it was the nap she took earlier in Herbology. Either way, she fell back to thinking of Sam Kay's comments. Not that she was offended or anything--she was quite used to them. She had been receiving them since the start of her Hogwarts years until now, her sixth year. She would have thought they were offensive, but Petunia assured her they weren't. It was the way guys flirted with a girl they find attractive she said. Lily accepted the explanation along with the congratulations Petunia gave her for becoming popular. After all, Petunia knew best in such matters.

Lily thought back to the day when she was coached by Petunia in these matters.

Six years ago¡¦ Six long years since she had exchanged her reputation as the school nerd for school slut.

She had received her Hogwarts letter a few weeks ago on her eleventh birthday. To be able to go the same school as Petunia, to see the ceiling of the Great Hall, to actually try to turn a match into a needle, maybe even a chance to have friends¡¦ She couldn't wait for the school year to end because the faster that one ended, the faster she went to Hogwarts.

Lily had been miserable at her muggle school. Lily had always been a quiet, studious girl. Once she got over her initial shyness after meeting someone, she was actually quite witty and pleasant to be around, but none of her peers got to know her well enough to realize this. She had been branded a dork, nerd, and teacher's pet. She had no friends for the so-called "popular" kids made sure of that. How relieved Lily had been to receive her Hogwarts letter. She had heard so much about it from Petunia who was a first year at Hogwarts at that time.

Her last day at her muggle school made Lily certain that she would go to Hogwarts or bust. In the gym, they were having the end-of-the-year ceremony. The last few days had been quiet. Although she knew it was impossible, Lily had hoped beyond hope that the "popular" kids had decided to let her graduate quietly. Maybe, by some miracle, they had even matured a little.

As she walked up the aisle to receive her Perfect Attendance Award, the quiet before the storm was broken. It started with a few sniggers and gradually evolved to loud guffawing. Praying that the laughter was not directed to her she timidly took the certificate from the principal and school his hand. "Good joy, Lily. You have made us proud. We wish you the best."

Lily gave a tight-lipped smile and turned to walk back down the aisle when she looked up in horror at the huge banner that read "WE'D RATHER BE IN CLASS THAT WATCH TEACHER'S PET LILY EVANS BE PETTED!" Lily stood in shock for a few seconds while quiet giggles evolved into a roar of eye-wiping laughter. Then she ran out of the gym, out of the school, vowing never to return.

And she never did. She went straight to Petunia and stated firmly, "Petunia! I'm tired of being a dork. I want to be like you."

Petunia's eyes widened and her mouth spread into a grin. "All right~ Lily!! I knew you would come around someday. Now let's see here¡¦" Petunia looked Lily up and down with her 'this-means-some-heavy-duty-work face' before declaring, "We're going shopping and we'll find you a whole new identity."

Petunia was, to put it simply, a ditz. She was a cute kind of chubby--just chubby enough to make her face circular. Now if she lost that chubbiness¡¦who knew? She could very well be left with a very long horse face. But as she wasn't, she was still kind of cute and also a Quidditch cheerleader at Hogwarts. She was known for being a ditz and a flirt abut everyone knew she was harmless and loved her. For a while, Petunia had been waiting a while for Lily to "mature." Petunia loved Lily to death, but she had hoped that Lily would not be the dork she actually sort of kind of was when she came to Hogwarts. It could damage her reputation. 

Petunia and Lily hit shops and had a ball. Well, Petunia did. Lily¡¦ well, Lily tried to. She figured this is what she would have to learn how to do seeing Petunia did it all the time.

They went to Diagon Alley, as both Petunia and Lily needed to get supplies for their next year at Hogwarts. They first went to the beauty salon. Lily got her hair dyed blond--just a shade darker than Petunia's platinum blond hair. ("First step of the 3 B's," instructed Petunia, "Blonde, busty, and um¡¦ I forget¡¦ it doesn't matter anyway.") They both got manicures, pedicures, and cucumber facial masks ("For your complexion.") Afterwards they got to Madame Maulkin's Robes for All Occasions, and looked for ("¡¦robes that you wear in the summer," "Do you mean revealing robes?" asked Madame. "Um¡¦ Some people call them that but people with um¡¦ class refer to them as um¡¦ refreshing robes," said a suddenly defensive Petunia. "Whatever my dear. Over there in the corner of the store¡¦") Lily found herself looking at some VERY "refreshing" robes.

"Um¡¦ Petunia? It may be just me, but these don't seem like robes "people with class" seem to wear¡¦" Lily stated after trying on a robe with a V-neck cut down to mid-chest with a skirt that barely covered her underwear.

"O that is just an adorable Hogsmeade outfit! What were you saying Lily? Class? Don't be such a country house elf--measurements of class always change. Why do you think fashions change so often? But oh dear, you don't have any thongs do you? We'll have to get you some proper underwear at Witchtoria's Secrets,"

"Thongs? Do we have to Petunia?"

"How else do you plan on wearing these red leather bellbottoms?" retorted Petunia as she held up a low-cut, midriff, bright red two-piece robe with a loose sliver chain belt. The top was a sleeveless leather tank top that laced up with brown leather strings in the front. Attached were red bellbottoms that clung to one's figure until the knee where they flared out. "Just trust me on this Lil."

"Whatever," mumbled Lily, "Could you ring this up for me, Madame?"

"Lily," said Petunia as they were having ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor after a stop at Witchtoria's Secrets. Lily figured she would have to cool down somehow after eyeing all the kinds of underwear Petunia had picked out for her. It would have been bad enough to wear them but to have to give boys peeps of leopard-skin patterned thongs as Petunia admonished her to just set Lily's face on fire. 

"LILY!"

"Oops. Sorry. I got distracted," excused Lily as she tried in vain to banish thoughts of the bright red skimpy lace bras that Petunia had insisted she buy.

"Any-way. Like I was saying. I think we're almost done. We need to get 5-inch platforms at a muggle mall. They only sell 4-inch ones here. I'll teach you the spell to change your eye color to blue and the spell that um¡¦ glorifies your figure. Don't worry--it will be gradual enough for no one to notice. You'll look so much better now instead of the red hair, green eyes look. I PROMISE all the guys will be falling over themselves to get close to you. But before that, one last thing."

"Which is?" Lily asked wearily.

"You have to change your name."

"What? MY NAME? What does my name have to do with this?"

"Oh Lily. You sound s naïve. Your name is a part of your image. What image do you get when you think of lily? It's odd, lonely and a boring, white. How about something like¡¦ hm¡¦ a dandelion? They are flashy, pretty, and a bright yellow?"

"Dandelion?"

"Yeah. We can call you Delion (a/n: Accent is on the 'e' in 'De.' Pronounced 'Deli-On' for short.) And remember. You can't tell anyone your real name. Never ever."

"If you're sure¡¦ As long as I'm not a dork at Hogwats¡¦"

"I promise. Sister's honor. I know about stuff like this."

That had been six years ago. Now Lily was not as sure. Was being eyed by every other guy in the hall a part of being popular? Was being referred to a "slut" a part also? She hoped so. She had done the "Voluptuous" spell once a week like Petunia had instructed and had been rewarded with an attractive figure. Whether it was a real spell or not, Lily never found out. (Who can trust a girl who can't even remember the 3 B's that she supposedly lives by?) Either way, she had a nice figure. But as Petunia had been her role model for six years, Lily didn't see an alternative but to trust her.

"MS. EVANS! It is enough that you allow the entire male population to stare at your um¡¦ neck! Must you sleep in class also?"

Lily jumped. "Oh! I'm sorry professor. I was just um¡¦"

"Just what?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Just calculating how much money she made last night," muttered Same Kaye, a Ravenclaw in the same class.

"What was that MR. KAYE?"

"Nothing at all ma'am."

"Humph. Make sure it doesn't happen again, Ms. Evans."

"Yes, ma'am," answered Lily glaring at Sam as soon as Professor McGonagall turned around.

Besides her slut reputation, Lily was known as a slacker. Petunia had stressed the fact that she must always do her homework at the last moment (it was even better to copy someone else's) and never ever take notes in class. Lily wasn't dumb or anything--despite all the procrastinating and slacking off in class, she managed to get higher grades that most of the students in her class. Lily figured it would be better that being a nerd without any friends. "At least I have friends to eat lunch with," thought Lily as she sat downs at the table in the Great Hall.

Lily was friends with three of the four other Gryffindor sixth year girls. They weren't overly close but close enough to be considered friends. She was on good terms with Diane and Elita. They were however, the best of friends, and Lily didn¡¯t' feel right trying to get too close to either of them. After all, three is a crowd. Megan was just a plain girl. She was nice enough but stupid. She wasn't ditzy or anything just real dumb sometimes. Megan liked to make light of Lily for sleeping in class without knowing that Lily's grades were higher than hers. The only girl that seemed to despise Lily was Molly (a/n has no relation to Ron Weasley's mother), who was ironically, the "dork." Molly hated everything that Lily did. She would always sit as far as she could when the Gryffindor girls were together.

As for the other sixth year Gryffindor boys, there was Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Frank (a/n also no relation to Frank Longbottom). Yes, they did make those comments to Lily but according to Petunia, it was only because they liked her.

"Hey Delion, want to come up to my room tonight and try out my racing broomstick?" smirked Sirius as he sat down at the table. 

Sirius was the lady's man. He had the bad boy look to him but always pretended to be over chivalrous. No one knew what was going on deep down in that mind of his. Maybe James, Remus, or Peter did but everyone else was busy laughing at his pranks and jokes.

"Dang, Sirius, you must be getting pretty desperate asking Miss Gryffindor Slut to assist you in your nightly pleasures," quipped James, the perfect boy--popular, funny, good-looking, good student, nice, rich¡¦ someone that had everything going for him--everything except one. He could never settle down on one girl. Of course that might have something to do with James' life philosophy: 'Life is short, girls are plenty. Why settle if you can have many?'

The little group burst out laughing at James' joke. Even Lily cracked a smile. Not because it was extremely funny, but she felt obliged to laugh along. (Petunia rule #187: Always smile when someone makes a joke using you. Jokes are how some guys flirt.) "But you guys, don't you think Delion can be offended by such a title?" Always good Remus thinking of others.

"Not to worry. Delion is laughing along with us. Right, Miss Dandelion?" Sirius asked putting his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Yeah whatever," muttered Lily. "Hey look! Molly and Frank are holding hands!"

"WHERE? Let me see!" cried everyone as they strained to get the best view of Hogwarts official dork couple.

Lily was glad to divert the attention from her. It was an ever-lasting bet between the sixth year Gryffindors on how far Molly and Frank would go. Everyone agreed they were the perfect couple. They could always be seen together in the library, Great Hall, common room, and just about everywhere else. But exactly how far they had gone, no one knew.

"Petunia!" called Lily as she jumped up as she saw her sister walk into the Great Hall with her boyfriend, a tall, dark, and handsome knight who had come into Petunia's life on a white screech owl¡¦ um¡¦ I mean horse.

Lily remembered when she first saw Petunia and her boyfriend during her first year at Hogwarts. She was walking down the hall to the common room when she saw Petunia kissing a guy. Lily was not surprised with the fact that her sister was snogging someone, but the fact that the kisser was a boy that was downright beautiful. Even for a second year, the guy was tall and dark. One could see a slightly toned body under the fashionable Abercrombie and Fitch wizarding robes. (Yes, they had A&F in the wizarding world. How else do you think A&F is able to put 'Established in 1892' on their clothes? ^_~) Although Lily had snuck away before Petunia could yell at her for snooping, Lily was impressed by Petunia's ability to get such a guy. She vowed on the spot to always to do as Petunia instructed. If she could get a guy like that, what couldn't she do?

Petunia walked over with her boyfriend. "Yes, Delion?" Never once had Petunia made a mistake of calling Lily Lily. It was always Delion. After all, Lily was Petunia's sister and their reputations were directly proportional.

Lily motioned Petunia over to a corner and asked "Petunia¡¦ I'm having doubts about this whole ditz/slut thing. Every guy I talk to makes these comments about me¡¦ Today in class¡¦"

"Really Delion? Wow. I guess you are really getting popular now. Now I must go talk to¡¦"

"But Petunia are you sure about this?"

"(Sigh) Lily¡¦ I mean Dandelion Evans! What is Petunia's rule #1?"

"Never question anything Petunia says. She knows best."

"There you go. Now if you're down I have to go¡¦"

"Ok. Thanks Petunia."

With that Lily rejoined the group and Petunia linked arms with her boyfriend who had been talking to Peter, his childhood playmate and good friend. "Honey, let's go."

"You don talking with Delion? I don't mind waiting¡¦"

"No, it's okay. Bye you guys," called Petunia.

"Bye, Petunia. Bye, Snape! I'll talk to you later," called Peter as Petunia and Severus walked away.

Later that night after the day slowed down, Lily headed up to her room. Despite her talk with Petunia, Lily was still uncertain. But she banished the thoughts with a thought of getting a boyfriend like Severus. Lily opened the door to her room and was shocked to see a lily in a pot on her bedside table. "Maybe some guy actually does like me¡¦" muttered Lily as she walked toward the flower.

The flower seemed to be magically charged as it had a soft glow around it. 'This is a magical flower that feeds on your words as well as water and sunlight. Replant it outside and take care of it until I return for it. I will reveal my identity if you have managed to take care of this flower,' was written on a card attached to the flower.

"But why me?" Lily asked to no one in particular.

Slowly the letters on the card shifted to show, "Because you are lovely. I hope your mind is lovely enough to take care of the flower as well," and with that it went up in green flames.

Lily stood in awe of the flower for a second. Then she made sure no one was in the room watching and she ran out to the Forbidden Forest. Right at the edge of the forest behind a tree, she knelt down and gently planed the flower. The flower was a white as newly fallen snow on a winter morning.

"So," muttered Lily, "I'm supposed to talk to you? What in the word do you say to a flower? Hope no one sees me¡¦

"Do you know who you remind me of? Me. My name is Lily, too-- my real name. No one knows my name but you will. You can know me as Lily. I want to be able to remain my true self to you. Well¡¦ What else can I tell a flower? I guess I'll start by telling you about my day¡¦ today was an okay day. Not much happening in my life. Um¡¦ Sam Kaye made his usually comments as did about every other boy that talked to me¡¦Just the usual. Except for you. (Here Lily did a half-smile.) I don't sound very happy do I? It's just that I've had some question about my life lately and I haven't been able to talk to anyone. Even my sister seems distracted lately. Oh well, it's getting dark now. I should go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lily stood up and brushed off her knees, as her robes were too short to cover them. "Hm¡¦ I thought the lily was white white¡¦ like snow white¡¦ It looks like it's ivory white now¡¦ hm¡¦ maybe it's the light¡¦"

With those thoughts Lily left the lily at the edge of the Forbidden Forrest.

Far off somewhere someone laughed a foul laugh, "All we have to do now is wait for our Lily to blossom¡¦"

"And then?" encouraged a shrill voice.

"What else? Crush her!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Lily's Creation

Enigmatic Florae  
  
Chapter Two--Lily's Creation  
  
Author: Gurl  
  
Category: Adventure/Romance  
  
Keywords: MWPP, l/j, dandelion, lily, flower  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: All four books.  
  
Summary: An original L/J romance with a plot, not too much fluff, a slut!Lily, a magical, ditzy Petunia, a charming Snape, and an angsty James. Although things do not seem to go along with the canon (like a magical Petunia), everything will work out later.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I feel like one of those girls in those high-teen romance novels…" mused Petunia. "Cheerleader, perfect family, beautiful boyfriend, popular, cute, but has one major problem that totally screws up my life… A perfect plot for a sickle store novel! Seriously, someone should write a fic about me…"  
  
Petunia was curled up on the Gryffindor Common Room couch reenergizing after a strenuous session of cheerleading practice. The last Quidditch game of the year wasn't too far away. Being the last game, they were planning a major cheerleading performance before the game. Cheerleading was an art after all… But the third and fourth years just couldn't do perfect splits. Pertunia sighed. It was strange. Once the girls became fifth years they had no trouble splitting their legs. One would think they had had some practice somewhere else…  
  
Otherwise her life was going quite well. Petunia had been concerned about Lily when she was younger but Lily had turned out fine. Lily always managed to turn both the heads of muggle men and wizards alike. Of course the wardrobe that Petunia had carefully fashioned for Lily helped a lot. As for Lily worrying that something was wrong… Petunia didn't put much thought to it… After all, those comments can't be too much different from the ones that she herself receives… And look at her--the girl with the most perfect boyfriend in all of Hogwarts…  
  
Well… almost perfect.  
  
There was this one thing… one tiny thing that Petunia didn't like…  
  
"Hey, Petunia!"  
  
Petunia jerked up at the sound of her name. Petunia smiled as Peter approached. "Sit down?" she coaxed as she sat upright.  
  
"Nope. Sev sent me to tell you we have a meeting. He said he'd some straight back to you when it was over," Peter said in an undertone as he touched his left arm.  
  
"Not again? Gosh won't that dude ever leave my boyfriend be? Or you for that matter…" whispered Petunia angrily.  
  
Peter eyed Petunia anxiously, "Don't worry about us… Sev told me you might be a little pissed but he can take care of himself. He's tough. You know that…"  
  
Petunia sighed in defeat, "I know, but still…" she protested weakly.  
  
"I got to go, Petunia. Take care. You look a little tired from practice. Go take a bubble bath and try to get some rest," said Peter as he gave Petunia a hug.  
  
"The two nicest people in the world just have to be Death Eaters, don't they?" Petunia muttered as she gazed at Peter's retreating figure. She felt like blowing off her frustrations to someone but she couldn't just go and tell anyone that Sev and Peter were Death Eaters. So Petunia was always left eating her self up every time the boys left for a meeting. Why Voldemort wanted the two boys was beyond her. They never really did anything. They just held a lot of fancy meetings from what Severus had told her. She had pestered Severus in all the ways she could think of to tell her why he insisted on staying a Death Eater but he would never tell her. If only Severus would quit the Death Eaters, her life would be perfect. Couldn't he just wake up to old Voldie and say 'I quit!' After all, she herself let anyone off the squad if they just said they wanted off. Life was too short to be complicated. Plus why would she waste her time with some kids that didn't want to be in the most popular club in school? Petunia sighed as she pulled herself from the couch. Maybe she did need that bubble bath Peter had mentioned. Her nerves were getting quite frazzled from all this thinking.  
  
Peter collapsed against the wall as soon as he got out of the common room. He hugged himself trying to preserve the feel of Petunia as long as he could. The smell of the tropical pineapple shampoo scent of her hair… Although it had been a quick hug he savored it… No one knew of his love for Petunia. No one--except maybe Voldermort. He seemed to know everything. Speaking of Voldermort…  
  
Peter jumped up and rushed down the stairs. "Sorry I took so long. She was kind of upset," Peter said apologetically to Severus who was leaning on the banister.  
  
"It's all good. Now let's hurry to the meeting. We still need to get to the woods to Apparate," Snape said straightening up.  
  
Peter rapidly followed Snape out of the school toward the Forbidden Forest. Even in the midst of their hurry, Peter could not help but admire the firm steps Snape took, the way he held up his head--never bowing to anything or anyone--always so poised and cool. At the same time Peter hated himself for looking up to Snape. He was Petunia's boyfriend--he shouldn't be able to talk to Snape without spitting fire. But still he could understand why Petunia looked at Snape the way she did. 'If only Snape wasn't here though… Just maybe… just maybe I could have a chance with her…'Peter thought.  
  
"I'll go first," said Severus breaking into Peter's thoughts. "Malfoy must have gone without us." All the Death Eaters were given the ability to Apparate when they signed on. It was very convenient, as they hadn't learned to Apparate yet. They could use this ability until they took the official Apparation test--if they bothered to at all. Sounds like a good deal? But if one read the fine print, one would see that Voldemort would be able to track the Apparatees to wherever they went. In addition there was always the ever-present fear that Voldemort could take away the power at his slightest whim since he had given it to them in the first place. Unlike regular Apparation, the process was not without pain either.  
  
Peter watched Severus vanish slowly in the air. Once again Peter was filled with admiration for Snape. Snape's expression never changed once. Peter himself always dreaded this operation. He hated the feeling of cold hands crawling up his hands and legs… hated the feeling of sharp claws sticking into the back of his neck… and then dragging… the dragging to who knew where… how was he sure that the claws that were dragging him wouldn't suddenly start choking him… and the ever-present fear of being splinched. Although the entire process took only a mere second, Peter knew he would never apparate for his own leisure. Not if Dumbledore was doing the tango with McGonagall in a slinky red dress. Now if it was Petunia in that dress…  
  
Snape found himself in the front of an ornate set of dark oak double doors. He pulled on his black hood and motioned Peter, who followed him, to do the same. Then they inaudibly pushed opened the door to a shadowy conference room. Severus could make out a plush oriental carpet on the floor, leather swivel chairs, and a marble table decorating the room. Voldemort always insisted on the best furnishings. He wasn't called a lord for nothing.  
  
Nodding greetings to their fellow Death Eaters, Severus and Peter took their places near the end of the table as they lacked seniority. Once the meeting was underway, Snape found his thoughts wandering off. Nothing important was ever discussed anyway. Severus had a very strong suspicion that most of the meetings were held to boost Voldermort's self-confidence. Not that it needed more encouragement… just for reassurance. Severus glanced at Peter sitting next to him. Peter was scribbling away on a parchment, trying not to miss a single word Voldemort said. To this day, it was a mystery why Peter had wanted to voluntarily join the Dark Side. Peter wasn't the bad sort… Peter was the kind of kid that did sweet little things that usually went unnoticed. He was the one that picked up Chocolate Frog wrappers other people had thrown away--he didn't want Flich to work too hard… He made sure the plants in the Gryffindor Common Room were always watered… And he always had a pack of Cockroach Clusters for a crying child when he went to Hogsmeade.  
  
'Was Peter in it for the attention then?' reflected Severus. 'Every Death Eater makes a deal with Voldemort when signing the contract. We all get something and we give something. Malfoy here… I know he's in it for the tradition and the power… And the rumor has it, he has to dedicate his first born to Voldemort's service… And Karkaroff… he gets to stay the unchallenged headmaster of Durmstang… he's probably dedicated the whole school to dark arts in return… but Peter? I don't think he's that attention craved… He just came up to me one day and begged if he could be a Death Eater. How he found out I even was one is beyond me… Then the dimwit didn't have the sense to stop when I refused him. Why would I want to drag someone else into this same hole? He just had to kiss Malfoy's shiny arse and beg him to bring him to Voldemort… What in the world does he want so bad that he would voluntarily become a death eater? Stupid git… Gosh, these meetings are boring… Petunia is going to get worried if I don't get back soon… Peter said she was kind of upset… Of course she is upset! Who wouldn't be upset if their boyfriend dabbled in Dark Arts? How did I get into this mess?'  
  
"Snape, aren't you coming?" Malfoy called.  
  
"Hm? Oh. Why don't you go ahead? I have to ask of some guidance from our master," Snape answered as he rose from his seat.  
  
"Do you want me to wait, Snape?" Peter asked.  
  
"If you wish," Snape answered as he strode up to the head of the marble table.  
  
"Master," Snape said with a low bow once he reached the head of the table.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Snape waited until the room had emptied before answering. "Out."  
  
Voldemort looked sharply at Severus. Severus stood his ground and looked straight back into the dangerously glinting eyes that seemed to be boring into his soul.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Is our dear Petunia as good as usual?" smirked Voldemort.  
  
"Fine," Severus growled with his eyes cast down not trusting himself to restrain from strangling Voldemort.  
  
"My boy, you must keep your emotions under control. Being rash is no way to conquer the world… You know as well as anyone else there is no easy way out… Not many have made it out alive… If my memory serves me correctly, no one has. You still wish to leave? Or should I say, try to leave?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well, I know that once you've made up your mind, it's made. I always knew someday you would try to leave. And I assume you know that I will no longer be obligated to keep my side of the contract."  
  
"You mean you still want to… But you no longer have reason to kill Petunia's family."  
  
"The less muggles the merrier."  
  
"…"  
  
"But I'm a very generous being… I will make a deal with you. You are graduating this year, are you not? Stay with me until you graduate. On graduation day, I shall let you go. And just to show just how benevolent I am I'll even say I won't touch Petunia's parents."  
  
"What's in it for you?"  
  
"I have a personal potion professional to serve me until I find a replacement."  
  
Severus shot Voldemort a suspicious glare, 'That can't be enough to keep Voldemort happy… There were plenty of potion masters out there…'  
  
"…I also get to keep tabs on Petunia from a first-hand source."  
  
Once more, Severus had to keep himself from jumping on Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort ignored Severus' glare and smugly put forward his hand. "Deal?"  
  
Severus searched Voldermort's eyes. This was too easy. All he had to do was stick around until graduation? Munificent, Voldemort was not. Then why was he being so nice? There had to be something behind all this…  
  
"My dear boy, you don't believe me do you? But what choice do you have? If you wish to leave, you can either leave now and have our dear lovely Petunia traumatized by her parent's death, or you can leave at graduation and walk away safely. You really don't any choice but to trust me," Voldemort tauntingly said in a seemingly detached voice while examining his fingernails. Each fingernail was always perfectly manicured into a pointy tip.  
  
'Ludicrous,' thought Severus, 'why he insists on wearing his nails like that… I have to give it to him though; he is clever. How did I ever get into this mess? I guess all I can do is watch my back."  
  
"Alright. Do I have your word?" Severus finally asked after hesitation.  
  
Wordlessly Voldemort traced a circle over Snape's Dark Mark with his wand, first clockwise and then counterclockwise tracing over the path his wand had just traveled. As he muttered, "Condicio" a, a piece of glittering parchment appeared between the two of them. When a formal promise is made in the wizarding world, an unseen contract is written. It remains unseen unless, as Snape did, the one of promising parties request for it. The contract is formed on a sort of ghost parchment--something one cannot touch nor destroy.  
  
This particular contract was Snape's Death Eater contract. It listed all the requisites, conditions, and terms. Severus looked at the contract as Voldemort changed the term to "Until the end of the aforementioned Serverus Snape's graduation ceremony from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" and the condition to "No harm will become Petunia Evan's parents as long as the aforementioned Severus Snape does not break this agreement."  
  
"I trust you are satisfied?" Voldemort asked as Serverus nodded his head. "And I needn't remind you that the contract is also broken when you tell anyone of it?" Once again Severus nodded. Voldemort then snapped his fingers prompting the contract to burst into flames and disappear.  
  
Severus then bowed slightly to Voldemort and turned on his heel to leave.  
  
"Tell Pettigrew to stay behind." Voldemort called as Severus stepped outside where Peter was waiting.  
  
"Pettigrew. He wants you. Should I wait for you or can you apparate back?" Severus asked.  
  
Peter bristled, "Of course I can apparate back by myself. You can go ahead. Petunia will probably be worried anyway."  
  
"I didn't mean it that way. I'm sure you can. But you're right. I should get back to Petunia. I'll see you later." He drew cloak around him, gave Peter a nod and disapparated.  
  
Peter gulped. Not only did he have to talk to Voldemort by himself, he had to apparate by himself. He straightened his shoulders, pictured Snape's manner when walking, and strode into the chamber.  
  
"Master, a-hem you called?" Peter asked as he cleared his throat. 'Why is it that every time I'm nervous my voice squeaks? It's not fair; Snape's voice never squeaks…'  
  
Voldemort smiled an 'I-know-how-pitiful-you-are-but-I'll-pretend-not-to- notice' smile. Of course Peter was just pleased that his master smiled at him. "Snape is a good fellow isn't he? Quite striking, eh?"  
  
"Yes, master," mumbled Peter, afraid he would squeak again if he spoke any louder.  
  
"And Petunia now, she's quite a catch, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Of course, master."  
  
"Wouldn't you like to have Petunia by your side as you worked?"  
  
"Um… yes, master…"  
  
"Why the hesitation?"  
  
"Well… Snape is…"  
  
"Fine, do you wish to have Petunia by your side if she should come willingly? I'm sure Snape would let her go with his blessing if that would make her happy. Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Is that possible, master?"  
  
"Are you saying I'm not capable of arranging it to be so?"  
  
"No, no. Not at all. What I meant was… How would you manage that?"  
  
"Well, doesn't Petunia have a sister, Delion?"  
  
"Yes, master. You are so wise."  
  
"You can start by sending a flower to her."  
  
"That sounds like a great plan master. But…"  
  
"But what?" Voldemort challenged.  
  
"*Gulp* Shouldn't I give a flower to Petunia first?"  
  
"My dear pathetic boy, what would Snape think if you gave a flower to his girlfriend? We must approach Petunia gradually."  
  
"I'm sorry for questioning you, master. What flower should I send her?" asked Peter.  
  
"A lily would be nice, don't you think?" suggested Voldemort..  
  
"You always know best, Master."  
  
"I'm assuming you don't know anything about flowers."  
  
"Not as much as you, Master."  
  
"Apparate to Diagon Alley and pick up a lily. Bring it here along with one of your school owls. Can you handle such a simple task?"  
  
"Yes, master. I will try my best, master. Thank you for trusting me, master."  
  
"Get going. I give you 30 minutes."  
  
"Yes master." Peter bowed and disapparated, but not before Voldemort saw him squeeze his eyes shut out of fright.  
  
'Poor boy… But he does come in handy. So obedient and manipulative… Snape would never trust me if I made an offer like that. Hm. I should have gotten him to pick up some more fingernail polish. I'm getting tired of forest green.'  
  
Twenty-seven minutes later…  
  
"Master! I am back with three minutes to spare!"  
  
"Why are you so proud? Have you considered how long and tedious my wait here is?" Voldemort growled although he had rather enjoyed himself filing his nails.  
  
Immediately Peter cowered saying, "M-m-master! I am sorry. It never occurred to m-me…"  
  
"Enough. Let's see the flower."  
  
Peter carefully put a single lily on the table in front of Voldemort and took a step back. Voldemort nodded slowly in approval while his mouth spread into a malicious grin. " You brought a school owl also? Well done. Bring me two sheets of parchment, an empty vial, and the vial of the potion labeled 'Subausculto'."  
  
"Yes, master," Peter called as he eagerly stumbled to get the vials. He could not believe his luck. He was spending time alone with his master and was complimented as well!  
  
Peter brought both vials and put them next to the flower. The Subausculto Potion was a silvery potion, with occasional flashes of black. Voldemort held the flower in one hand and ran his wand up and down the stem of the flower and said, "Destringo Flora!" A silvery string extracted itself from the root of the flower into the empty vial where Voldemort directed it. He then put the root of the flower in the Subausculto Potion and allowed the flower to absorb it all. Voldemort once again smiled his malevolent smile as the flower developed a soft glow around it. Peter was curious but did not dare ask what his master was doing. Voldemort then took the two sheets of parchment and waved his wand, "Transistio." He then transplanted the flower, attached one of the sheets of parchment, attached the flower to the owl, and sent it off.  
  
He turned around to face Peter. "You are curious my boy. It is written all over your face. The flower will transmit whatever Delion says to it to the possessor of the flower's extracts, which is in this other vial. When you get back to the school, you are to slip this liquid in to James Potter's drink. It will stay in his body until the flower is crushed. Understand?"  
  
"J-j-james? But master, what does he have to do with all this?"  
  
"Wormtail, you must learn not to question me. How many times have you done that already? Do you think you would even be able to comprehend my profound plan? You must trust me,"  
  
"Yes, master. It will not happen again. I trust you completely. Thank you, master."  
  
From somewhere Lily's voice sounded, "…Maybe some guy actually does like me…"  
  
"Be quiet, boy. Delion has received the flower. Listen to the vial."  
  
Voldemort reprimanded while preparing to writing on the spare parchment, 'This is a magical flower that feeds on your words as well as sunlight and water. Replant it outside and take good care of it…"  
  
From the vial, Lily's voice sounded, "but why me?"  
  
Voldemort wrote, "Because you are lovely. I hope your mind is lovely enough to take care of the flower as well." And with that he said "Incendio" and reduced the parchment to ashes on the marble tabletop.  
  
"Clear away the ashes, Pettigrew. Wandless. You'll spray ashes everywhere if you use a wand," Voldemort ordered as Peter raised his wand.  
  
"Yes, master!" Peter jumped to the task at hand.  
  
Lily's monologue sounded again as Peter left to empty the dustbin, "Do you know who you remind me of? Me. My name is Lily, too--my real name. No one knows my name but you will. You can know me as Lily. I want to be able to remain my true self to you. Well… What else can I tell a flower? I guess I'll start by telling you about my day… today was an okay day. Not much happening in my life. Um… Sam Kaye made his usual comments as did about every other boy that talked to me… Just the usual. Except you. (Here Peter came back next to Voldemort's side.) I don't sound very happy do I? It's just that I've had some question about my life lately and I haven't been able to talk to anyone. Even my sister seems distracted lately. Oh well, it's getting dark now. I should go. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Voldemort sealed the vial thus ending their connection with Lily. "I trust you to do your job with this vial."  
  
"Yes, master. You can trust me, master."  
  
Voldemort broke into an evil laugh, "All we have to do now is wait for our lily to blossom."  
  
"And then?" Peter squeaked.  
  
"What else? Crush her!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/n: this story was kind of a transitional chapter so bear with me ^_^. And in response to your questions, my story WILL work out with the canon-- including the magical Petunia and "slutty" Lily. Ok? Thanks for reading. 


End file.
